Avengers dare showtruths!
by Maniac at Midnight
Summary: Hey ya'll! Come 'round to see here the Avengers be dared! And tell truths!XDXDXDXDXD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! What's? So yeah I'm gonna get to the point, so I do some other stories on fanfic other than Avengers, and Ninjago is one of them and there's dares how for the ninja on there so I was thinking "why not do a dare show/truth on here! So please review if you want more, the first chapter here will be truths and dares I made up, after that you guys send in dares, ask for truths, sendin OC's to do battles, ect...anyway Nikki will be your host(maybe a few friends from other stories I've written, or am going to write) so let's do this!

Nikki: ok now that the long boring speech thingy-ma-bob is over it's time for dares, and truths!

Avengers:*sigh*

Kate: HEY! DONT YOU DO THAT! WE HAVE AUTHOR POWERS SO WE CAN DO WHAT WE FREAKIN WANT TO YOU!

Avengers:*stare at her a little freaked out*

Longshot: anyway...first dare, Streak!

Streak: ok so...*looks at cards* Thor, go...

Robyn: WAIT! WE DIDNT INTRODUCE THE CAST!

Kyra: ok so, we have, Captain America/Steve, Iron man/Tony, Hulk/Bruce, Black widow/Tasha, Hawkeye/Clint, Thor, Loki, Ultron, Wanda/Scarlet Witch, The Vision, Nick Fury, Bucky, and all the wonderful hosts, Nikki, Robyn, Streak, Longshot, Kate, Lorie, The Author, and I'm Kyra. Now we can continue with the dares!

Streak: now first dare is for Thor!

Thor: what is a dare?

Nikki: it's somthing you have to do whether you like it or not, or else we bring our worst on you!

Thor: oh

Kate: Thor, who is your favorite teammate?

Tony: please say me! Please say me!

Nikki: shut it tin can! I could crush you with my bare hand no prob, unless you shut up and be quite!

Tony:*shrinks back and whimpers*

Kelly: mommy? What are you doing?

Streak: ok who's mommy?

Nikki: Kelly I told you to go play! Why don't you play with Uncle Peter ok?

Kelly: ok mommy!*runs off*

Kate: um...I'm not even going to ask and I'll just make Thor answer the question!*turns to Thor and sets her hand on fire while glaring at him*

Thor: uhh...I don't have a favorite teammate, they are all my friends!

Nikki: ok then, Tony! Jump off a building without your suit into a giant pool!

Tony: ok*is teleported to the top of the Avengers tower and is knocked off into a floating pool* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I DID A FREAKIN BELLY FLOP!

Longshot: ouch! Anyway! Steve! You have to insult your closest and best friend!

Steve: you are pure evil!

Author: yes, yes they are!

Kyra: oh don't pretend that you have nothing to do with this you twerp!

Lorie: hi guys!*says sleepily*

Nikki: WHERE THE FREAKIN HECK HAVE YOU BEEN!

Lorie: sleeping

Robyn: anyway, STEVE GET GOING ALREADY!

Steve:*cursing under his breath* fine! Nikki I hate you!

Nikki: ouch!

Peter:*whispers to Kelly* what a thing to call your...

Kelly: Mommy's gonna kill us, unless we get outa here!*runs to her room*

Nikki: anyway I think that will wrap this up for the night!

Streak: please review down below! That would greatly appreciated!

Everyone: bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki: And we're back!

Streak: with more dares!

Cast:*groans*

Robyn: ok, first dare is for...The Author!

ok...come at me

Robyn: who is your favorite Avenger?

uhhhh...do I really have to answer that?

Tony: yes!

My favorite Avenger is...Captain America

Steve:O_O

Nikki: wait...is he your fav because...*I cover her mouth*

Say a word and I will destroy you!

Everyone:*slowly slides away*

Longshot: next dare is for...oh dear!

Everyone: what?

Longshot: Nikki has to introduce everyone to her 'happy' little family!*a little horrified*

Nikki: oh! No! We are NOT going there!

Lorie: uh...yeah we are!

Nikki: fine! I'll go get them!*goes to get her family* ok everybody! My familia! My twin brother Peter, meet Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Steve, Wanda, oh! Looks like Pietro showed up, Thor, Nick, Maria, Ultron, Loki, Bucky, and last, and most certainly least...Tony!

Tony:*glares daggers at Nikki*

Peter: hey!

Nikki: and this is Kelly! Kelly you know everyone here right?

Kelly: YES! Can I go hug Grandpa?

Nikki:O_O

Jesse: to late!

Kelly:*runs over to Steve, and hugs him*

Steve:*turns bright red*

Nikki: KELLY! WHYYYYYYYYYY!

Kelly: because I wanted to hug Grandpa!*says giggling*

Nikki: let's just pretend that didn't happen...and continue!

*random phone dings*

Tony: wow! 1,000 likes, and replies already!*says with an evil grin*

Kelly: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO DUMBO BILLANIARE PLAYBOY WHATEVER!?

Nikki: LANGUAGE KELLY!*storms over to Tony and picks him up by his shirt collar* tell me what you did! Or you will never see daylight, or your precious little girlfriend!

Tony:*gives Nikki his phone*

Nikki:*looks at the phone and turns very, very, VERY dark blue* YOU ROTTEN MORON! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!

Jesse: GUYS! CODE BLUE! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!

Natalie: on it bro!*comes running in, and does a spinning kick right into a Nikki's gut*

Peter:*gets a big net shooter-thing-ma-bob, and fires it*

Jesse:*tackles Nikki and gives her some kinda of shot*

Nikki:*passes out*

Thor: I do not understand what happened to her

Its best you don't Thor!

everyone else:O_O

Kate: well there's no reason why we can't continue on without her so...Oh wait! This is a truth for...Tasha!(Natasha)

Natasha: oh god!

Kyra: language!

Kate: thanks Kyra, anyway...Tasha! Do you like Bruce?

Bruce: wha...WHAT!

Tasha:*blushes deep red* I am NOT answering that!

Robyn: Fine! JOSIE GET THAT CANTRAPTION THINGY THAT YOU COUSINS MADE!

Josie: it's right there stupid!*points to big black box*

Robyn; oh! Thanks!

Kristi: TASHA IN THE BOX NOW!

Tasha: you really think I'm going to listen to you?

Lady! Don't mess with Flyby when she's in her F-22 Raptor! She'll shoot you on the spot if ya do!

Tasha:O_O I'M GOING!*runs into big black box to find lots of love hearts, pink candy clouds, candy trees, grass, ect...* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS FORSAKEN PLACE!

Ya know that's it for today!

Everyone: Bye!

Streak: BTW WE DO NOT DO GAY/LESBIAN SHIPS, ECT... I WE SEEE REVIEWS SAYING WE SHOULD DO THAT I WILL PERSONALY BEAT THE CRUD OUTA YA!

Thanks!:)


End file.
